Wdzięczna nad życie
by MeiVincent
Summary: Czemu Ginny jest tak bardzo wdzięczna swoim braciom.? Co się stało, że to zaszło tak daleko.? Zobaczcie sami
1. Chapter 1

Zaczęłam pisać drugie opowiadanie, ale nad pierwszym ciągle pracuje. Myślę, że niedługo powinien pojawić się kolejny rozdział Psotnicy.

Było ostatnio trochę negatywnych komentarzy. Jak już pisałam, nie jestem najlepsza z języka polskiego, ale wszystkie komentarze przyjmuje do siebie i staram się poprawić. Tak więc teraz się poprawiam ;3

Co do prawidłowego imienia Ginny... W wielu fanfikach, które czytałam jest użyte imię Virginia, ale skoro to Wam nie odpowiada to zmienię ;)

Był jeden komentarz, w którym ktoś napisał, że próbuje być "cool". Chciałam to sprostować... Nie pisze fanfików po to, żeby być "cool", tylko dlatego, że to lubię. Proszę nie osądzać bez podstaw...

To by było wszystko. Zapraszam do przeczytania ^^

***.

Hej. Mam na imię Ginewra Weasley. Przyjaciele mówią do mnie Ginny. Mam 6 starszych braci, Bill'a, Charlie'ego, Fred'a i George'a [bliźniacy], oraz Rona. Tak między nami to najbardziej lubię bliźniaków, bo dzięki nim moje życie bardzo się zmieniło [oczywiście na lepsze]. Za miesiąc biorę ślub z najukochańszą osobą jaką można sobie wyobrazić. Całe opowiadanie, które się tu znajdzie, dedykuje właśnie im [Fred'owi i George'owi].

Więc zacznę od samego początku. Byłam na czwartym roku w Hogwarcie. Siedziałam w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów. Wszyscy rozmawiali na jakieś dziwne tematy. Ja siedziałam na fotelu obok kominka i czytałam książkę. Obok mnie siedział Ron i Harry, którzy rozmawiali o ostatnim meczu z Puchonami [oczywiście wygrali, więc było trochę podniecenia w ich rozmowie]. Cały ten "chaos" przerwała jakaś Krukonka, która wbiegła do nas przez portret i oznajmiła, że organizują imprezę z powodu urodzin Cho Chang. Wszyscy zerwali się z miejsc i pobiegli się odświeżyć, a później poszli do Wielkiej Sali. Nie chciałam się jakoś specjalnie stroić, więc ubrałam starą czarną spódnicę i niebieską koszulkę na ramiączkach. Włosy tylko rozczesałam dłonią i byłam już gotowa. Kiedy z Hermioną weszłyśmy do sali, zamurowało nas. Krukoni zaczarowali całą salę tak, że wyglądała jak nowoczesny klub. Usiadłyśmy z Hermioną przy barze i zamówiłyśmy piwo kremowe. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a Hermiona zaczęła krytykować skąpo ubrane dziewczęta. Spróbowałam jej wyjaśnić, że one to robią specjalnie, żeby poderwać chłopaków, ale to był zły ruch. Przez to zaczęła jeszcze bardziej się czepiać, więc zostawiłam ją przy barze, a sama poszłam potańczyć na parkiecie. Impreza trwała w najlepsze, aż jakiś Ślizgon dał pomysł zagrania w butelkę. Nie wszyscy popierali ten pomysł, więc tylko nieliczni zasiedli w kółku gdzieś w ciemnym kącie. Był to Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Collin, Hermiona, Lavender, Pansy, Parvati, Cho, Malfoy, Luna, Lee, Cedric i ja. Graliśmy na zadania lub pytania. Najczęstsze pytania były na temat tego, kto Ci się podoba, a zadania polegały na pocałowaniu jakiejś osoby z zaskoczenia. Jak można się było spodziewać, bliźniacy mięli już obmyślony plan na następną ofiarę, a stałam się nią ja... Najgorsze było to, że nie mogłam już wybrać pytania, bo wykorzystałam już swój limit [tylko 3 pod rząd]. Fred uśmiechnął się szeroko i zaczął mówić zasady. Przez cały tydzień od wtedy miałam udawać dziewczynę jakiegoś chłopaka. Ale udawać to za mało... Mieliśmy się całować za każdym razem jak ktoś wypowie nasze imiona. Myślałam, że będę mogła wybrać sobie jakiegoś chłopaka, ale Geroge stwierdził, że los ma to za mnie zrobić. Butelka miała zdecydować, który "szczęściarz" to będzie. Miałam nadzieję, że gwint butli zatrzyma się na Harrym, bo od pewnego czasu mi się podobał. Wszyscy z zniecierpliwieniem patrzyli na kręcącą się butelkę. Zaczęła się zatrzymywać... Gwint wskazywał Harry'ego, a na mojej twarzy pojawiał się uśmieszek, ale butelka się jeszcze nie zatrzymała. Jeszcze trochę, troszeczkę i ... dupa! Butelka ominęła Harry'ego i wylosowała najgorszą osobę z całego grającego grona. Draco Malfoy'a. Chcielibyście pewnie wiedzieć czy protestował. Już wam mówię. Otóż nie, bo nie mógł. Przed rozpoczęciem gry każdy przysięgał, że wykona wszystkie zadania bez wyjątku. Bliźniacy doskonale wiedzieli, że nienawidzę Malfoya [i wzajemnie], dlatego dali dodatkowe zasady.

1. Od tamtego momentu, przez cały tydzień jesteśmy oficjalnie parą;

2. Za każdym razem kiedy ktoś wypowie nasze imiona, mamy się pocałować. [w zależności od tego czyje imię ktoś wypowie, np. Draco! - i Malfoy musi mnie pocałować];

3. Śpimy w jego pokoju [był Prefektem Naczelnym i miał osobny pokój];

4. Ostatnie i najgorsze jakie mogli wymyślić. Przynajmniej 3 razy podczas tego tygodnia mamy się wzajemnie nakarmić na obiedzie w Wielkiej Sali...

Po usłyszeniu tego wszystkiego załamałam się i moją twarz wykrzywił grymas [Draco też nie był zbyt zadowolony]. Impreza powoli się kończyła [zapomniałabym. Po usłyszeniu ostatniego zadania, wszyscy zrezygnowali z dalszej gry w butelkę] i wszyscy rozchodzili się do swoich dormitoriów. Byłam już na schodach, kiedy usłyszałam Fred'a i George'a wołających mnie z dołu. Trzymali Draco i powiedzieli, że mam iść się spakować, a mój chłopak [Merlinie, jak to brzmi, bleee] zaprowadzi minie do "naszego" pokoju. Z niechęcią spakowałam swoje rzeczy i bez pośpiechu zaczęłam schodzić na dół.

***będę teraz pisać w tamtym czasie*

- Hej, Ginny! Nie zapomniałaś o czymś?

- Niby o czym?

- O tym, że powiedzieli do ciebie po imieniu, Weasley... - Draco prychnął z pogardą.

- Nawet dwa razy - zaczął wykrzykiwać George.

- Więc pocałunek powinien trwać dwa razy dłużej. -zaśmiał się Fred.

Podeszłam do Draco, stanęłam na palcach, bo on jest dość wysoki, i pocałowałam go raz w jeden policzek i raz w drugi.

- Ej, ej, ej! Co jest?! To miało być w usta!

- Nie braciszku... Powiedzieliście, że mam go pocałować, ale nie określiliście, że w usta. - i zaczęłam się śmiać. Draco w tym momencie zaśmiał się z nutką kpiny.

- Ale to jest... Ehhh... Nasza młodsza siostrzyczka nas przechytrzyła. No proszę, jak ona szybko się uczy. Jestem z niej dumny - Fred zaczął ocierać nieprawdziwą łzę z policzka w geście żartu.

- Znikajcie już gołąbeczki - zaśmiał się Ron, który wyłonił się z ciemnego kąta. Widać, że nie jest zadowolony z tego, że przez tydzień będę spała z jego największym wrogiem, ale nie przepuści okazji na pożartowanie ze mnie. Przeszliśmy z Draco przez portret i w milczeniu szliśmy przez wszystkie korytarze. Kiedy zbliżaliśmy się do jego komnaty, odezwał się.

- Nie bój się mnie Weasley. Nie ugryzę cię. - zażartował. Zauważyłam, że trzymam się z daleka od niego i trochę się trzęsę.

- Nie boje się ciebie. Nie dowartościowuj się już tak...

- To czemu idziesz z dala ode mnie i się trzęsiesz?

- Nie jestem blisko ciebie, bo jak wiesz nie lubię cię... Ty mnie zresztą też, więc nie rozumiem po co to pytanie. A trzęsę się z tego powodu, że mi zimno.

- Trzeba było się odpowiednio ubrać. Myślałaś, że na serio będę się zachowywał jak twój chłopak kiedy nikt nie patrzy i odstąpię ci mojego płaszcza? Ha!- Draco zaczął śmiać się z pogardą - Śmieszna jesteś.

- Nawet przez chwilę tak nie myślałam. Jesteś idiotą, Malfoy.

- Już się tak nie wściekaj, bo ci włosy z rudego na czerwony przejdą.

- Przestań! - w tym momencie usłyszeliśmy jakiś wystrzał. Przestraszyłam się i wpadłam w objęcia Draco. Dlaczego ja to robię.? Co on sobie może pomyśleć...

- Hej, Weasleyówna, co się dzieje? Tylko przez chwilę rozmawiamy, a ty już na mnie lecisz? - Na twarzy Malfoya pojawił się lekki uśmieszek.

- Nienawidzę cię... - wyrwałam się z objęć Malfoya i znowu zaczęłam mówić - Tylko się przestraszyłam. To nic nie znaczyło. Po prostu stałeś obok, a ja to wykorzystałam...

- Dobra, skończ. Plączesz się w wypowiedzi i jesteś cała czerwona na twarzy.

Po usłyszeniu jego wypowiedzi chciałam się zapaść pod ziemię. Zamilkłam i nie rozmawialiśmy już do momentu w którym weszliśmy do jego pokoju. Zaczęłam szykować sobie miejsce do spania na kanapie, ale mi przerwał.

- Co ty robisz?

- Rozpakowuje się, ślepy jesteś?

- Słuchaj, to, że jestem wredny nie znaczy, że nie jestem dżentelmenem w pewnych przypadkach. Nie pozwolę ci spać na kanapie. Śpisz na moim łóżku. Ja będę spał na kanapie. - i zabrał moje bagaże na łóżko. Szczerze, to się zdziwiłam. Przecież to Malfoy. Miły Malfoy? Nie... To do niego nie pasuje. Poszłam wziąć prysznic i położyłam się spać. Zasnęłam dość szybko, żeby nie wymienić już żadnego słowa z Draco. Ta skończył się pierwszy dzień "bycia jego dziewczyną".

CDN.


	2. Wiadomość!

Hej!  
Chciałam tylko powiadomić, że przenoszę opowiadanie na inna stronę. Trochę zmienię treść i postaram się poprawić wszystkie błędy. Zapraszam ^^

/Mei


End file.
